ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Enter the Spider-Verse
Spider-Man: Edge of Spider-Verse is an upcoming superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Columbia Pictures. The film will be directed by Marc Webb, written by Joss Whedon and Drew Goddard and produced by Kevin Fiege, Amy Pascal and Sam Raimi. It is a follow up to Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide. It is based on the Marvel Comics storyline, Spider-Verse by Dan Slott, with elements of the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions also by Slott. The film will be released on May 7th, 2021. Plot To be added Cast Spider-Army *Logan Lerman as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-120703) *Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-96283) *Jake Gyllenhaal as Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker (Earth-90214) *Emile Hirsch as Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) *Donald Glover as Ultimate Spider-Man/Miles Morales (Earth-1610) *Ansel Elgort as Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly *Liam Hemsworth as Scarlet Spider/Kaine Parker *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-751263) *Gemma Arterton as Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew *Arden Cho as Silk/Cindy Moon *Victoria Justice as Spider-Girl/Anya Corazon *Willa Holland as Spider-Girl/May "Mayday" Parker (Earth-982) *Emma Stone as Spider-Woman/Gwen Stacy (Earth-65) *Meagan Good as Spider-Woman/Ashley Barton (Earth-807128) *Eddie Redmayne as Spider-Man/Ben Reilly (Earth-94) *Reeve Carney as The Spider/Peter Parquagh (Earth-311) *Dev Patel as Spider-Man/Pavitr Prabhakar (Earth-50101) *Taron Egerton as Spider-UK/William "Billy" Braddock (Earth-833) *William H. Macy as Spider-Man/Ben Parker (Earth-3145) *Alex Russell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-58163) *Tom Kenny as Spider-Ham/Peter Porker (Earth-8311) *Mark Ruffalo as Spider-Man/Bruce Banner (Earth-70105) *Dylan McDermott as Captain Universe/Peter Parker (Earth-13) *Karl Urban as Spider-Man 2211/Max Borne (Earth-9500) *Gary Oldman as Old Man Spider/Ezekiel Sims (Earth-4) *Greg Kinnear as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-312500) *Sam Claflin as Prince of Arachne/Peter Parker (Earth-71004) *Travis Van Winkle as Captain Spider/Flash Thompson (Earth-78127) *Nico Tortorella as Ghost Spider/Peter Parker (Earth-11638) *Josh Hartnett as The Spider-Man/Aaron Aikman (Earth-31411) *Kate Beckinsale as Lady Spider/May Reilly (Earth-803) *Ellen Wong as SP//dr/Peni Parker (Earth-TRN451) *Shin Koyamada as Spider-Man/Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778) *Shiloh Fernandez as Spider-Monster/Patton Parnel (Earth-TRN450) *Max Irons as Spider-Cyborg/Peter Parker (Earth-2818) *John Boyega as Spider-Punk/Hobie Brown (Earth-138) *Nicholas Hammond as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-730911) *Tyler Hoechlin as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-8351) *Ben Diskin as Spider-Monkey/Peter Parker (Earth-8101) *Ryan Potter as Spider-Man J/Sho Amano (Earth-7041) *Yoshi Sudarso as Spider-Man/Yu Komori (Earth-70019) Inheritors *Luke Evans as Morlun *Liam Cunningham as Solus *Rory McCann as Daemos *Jack O'Connell as Karn/Master Weaver *Sharni Vinson as Bora *Alfie Allen as Brix *Carice van Houten as Verna *James Purefoy as Jennix *Stephen Moyer as Thanis *Orlando Bloom as Malos *Carey Mulligan as Mortia Supporting characters *Vanessa Redgrave as Madame Web *Molly Quinn as Mary Jane Watson *Anton Yelchin as Harry Osborn *Meryl Streep as Aunt May Parker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson **J.K. Simmons also reprises the role of J. Jonah Jameson from Earth-96283 *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker (Earth-120703) *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson (Earth-96283) *Rosemary Harris as Aunt May Parker (Earth-96283) *John Cusack as Peter Parker (Earth-982) *Amy Yasbeck as Mary Jane Parker (Earth-982) *Denis Leary as George Stacy (Earth-65) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Studios Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Spider-Man Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Epics